garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan 2008 CC
=Galliard Reports= Kaz Ears-to-the-Ground of the Bone Gnawers: The Groundskeeper would like to extend his thanks to the people who helped to clean up the Caern after the events of New Year's Eve. Specifically, the people who cleaned up Cole's mace from the caern were Hal, Alesia, KL, Kaz, Cole, Reggie, Zeke, Derrick, and Chris. Kaz, Basil, and Yi, using their Tribal Gift, helped to find the spent silver bullets. The Alpha claimed brood price from the Walkers as a result of Salem killing Felix. Specifically, either the next two cubs the Walkers found, or Salem's life. Eventually, after some negotiation by various parties, including Mouse and Vera themselves, Vera agreed to the next two cubs found by the Walkers who weren't somehow more appropriate to other tribes; she also agreed to leave Salem alone. Kaz performed the Gathering for the Departed for Felix, and, also, later, Mathias Promises-Broken. The Walk may have been (quite legitimately) pissed at him, but Gaia took him back. (Kaz thinks she can definitely have him.) Leeloo of the Wendigo went on his Rite of Passage some months ago. Presumed lost, he turned up recently, and, in fact, has passed. He's now known as Finds-Justice. Nanan of the Wendigo and Casey of the Uktena failed their Rite of Passage just recently. Casey then had another one, which he failed. For the final time. Jacob Dance-Ender of the Children of Gaia: The Child of Gaia cub, Rebecca, has returned from off-sept training and will shortly begin her rite of passage. A lost cub named Heather, now called Light on her Paws, was cubnapped by Heart and Riot and has been claimed by the Gaians. She is in training. River, a kinfetched Child of Gaia cub was dropped off by his mother and left in the care of the Hidden Walk Coggies. He is a young ahroun, currently donning the name Long Path Ahead. The frenzy that lead to Felix's death has been declared a tribal matter to be sorted between the Shadow Lord and the Glass Walkers. Vera has asked for the next two unassociated cubs that the Walkers come across as blood debt payment. The Farmhouse, along with the vacant old Walker safe house, and the household of Cedric Ambermere were attacked and burnt down on New Years eve. The attack was run by an old, and embittered Garou named Mathias. Zeke of the Furies and Reggie of the Uktena defeated the turned traitor, and Cole of the Fianna and Quentin of the Walkers are both credited with coordinating the escape and evacuation of the farmhouse residents. Banned items were brought into the caern after the evacuation, some even used within it, causing a flare up of offenses to be noted. The halfmoon have since decided and carried out the initial waves of punishment in regard to the broken rules. The Strider, Tradewinds arrived to the sept and requested guest status. She welcomes all who would like to exchange knowledge with her to seek her out. The Fianna cub Matt, was culled due to irreparable conditions. Basil has formed a pack under Unicorn, claiming the following members: Basil, Salee and Melodie. The caern has been cleansed, thanks to the efforts of a handful of Garou, the leading role having been organized by Reggie and Kaz. No-Nose, as he is being dubbed, continues to be a thorn in the sides of local Garou, Riot and Quiet, and Saul now as well, having run into him on two occasions. His blatant lack of respect for the veil has proved this to be a difficult task to handle. Jeff Lost-Boy, cub of the Glass Walkers: Jeff is a Galliard! Confirmed by a spirit. Seems that he had his Birthday wrong. He found this out after a spirit vision that apparently was guided by Felix, after his death. Felix was killed by Salem, during a frenzy. Jeff was present when Felix was killed but was just a bit too late to save Felix, but tried to save him. The death of Felix has spawned some 'negotiations' between the Glass Walkers and Shadow Lords, apparently with Vera wanting either Salem's head or asking for some cubs from the Walker tribe. (It is unclear if she is asking for current cubs or new cubs found or so on, but it is clear negotiations are on-going). Salee is pregnant! And it is NOT a metis, so don't ask that any more! Kavi shot at one of the Guardians apparently and has been kinda locked away in his apartment since. Sounds like people are tryin' to do some kind a rite or three to fix him. Mouse seems confident things will work out okay with Kavi. Chris shot Riley in the leg with silver, and while at the Nicholson Hall. Alexander (Owner of the place) has kicked all the non-Furies out as a result. Apparently the Walkers are attempting to start some kind of strange garden on the roof of their new safe house! Category:Caern Convo